The field of the present invention is latch assemblies.
Latch assemblies are often used in a wide assortment of enclosures for retaining and securing doors or panels. Typically, a latch assembly is mounted onto a hinged door or panel and releasably engages a keeper or clasp mounted onto a fixed portion of an enclosure. Of course, the latch may alternatively be mounted onto the fixed part of the enclosure with the keeper mounted onto the door. The latch may be operated by a handle or lever on the exterior of the enclosure which drives the mutual engagement and disengagement of the latch and keeper. This configuration is frequently found, for example, on doors and panels or covers on equipment cabinets or containers, aircraft bodies, etc.
However, with latches of the aforementioned type, the door or panel may appear to be securely latched with the handle in the closed position, even when the latch and keeper are not engaged. Thus, a panel or door could inadvertently come open despite a visual inspection confirming that the latch handle is in the closed position. Accordingly, with known latches, a visual inspection of the position of the latch handle has generally been an unreliable indication as to whether the latch is fully and securely closed. Thus, other inspection and confirmation means have been required.